


小偷

by YanHezhi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanHezhi/pseuds/YanHezhi
Summary: 胆大心细的扒手盯上了黑客的房子和财产，却不料自己整个人早就被盯上了。私设黑客贺x扒手莫暴娇又冷静的人遇上冷漠无常的腹黑，两个独立个体猛烈碰撞的结果是什么。骨子里刻进感情，灵魂都撞的生疼。贺天：“要么你死我活，要么你活着陪我度余生。”莫关山：“横竖都是你活，做你的春秋大梦。”首发微博@严二赤之
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

他盯上了高档小区里的一栋别墅。  
在桌上摊开的地图上比划比划，“天时，地利，人和，OK完美。”今天动手。  
  
轻松地避开安保，把想哼小曲的得意压下 双手插兜施施然走进电梯，也不在意什么监控——早就黑进去了。轻车熟路地开锁，一进屋子直奔主题。刚摸上保险柜，却立刻把手撤回，皱眉看着自己新换的黑色手套上的灰尘，暗自咒骂。据他观察，这房子主人根本没来过这里第二次，甚至连小区里其他人都不知道这里到底有没有住户。  
一个大胆又作死的想法浮现在他脑海。  
  
正经工作完成之后，他打量了打量四周。户型中意，家具齐全，寂静无人，适合入住。  
于是，他转身走进卫生间，湿了湿抹布涮了涮拖把开始大扫除，又打开厨房，挑挑眉，“啧，做饭工具倒是齐全。”  
随后，他把自己带来的东西一收，拿起钱包便大大方方地走出家门，遇上邻居还自然地打了个招呼，俨然一个良好青年模样。  
  
在附近超市扫荡了一圈回来，他站在门边，把一只手里的新鲜食材腾空以方便拿钥匙开门时，“咔”，门从里面开了。  
见过大风大浪地小偷没有任何时刻比此时还懵逼。  
他看见一个穿着正装，衬衫扣子随意解开两颗若隐若现露出锁骨的线条，西装裤包裹的臀部曲线更加生动也衬的两腿修长，脚上踏着自己刚刚摆出来的家居拖鞋。他在心里咂咂嘴，心动了。又突然醒悟过来此时应该化解和主人突然碰面的尴尬。  
他听见一个低沉的声音说，“你是我刚刚叫的家政？”


	2. Chapter 2

  
手起刀落，莫关山面无表情剁着案板上的牛肉，心里有一万头草泥马奔驰而过。从刚刚换拖鞋进屋，到现在做饭，他都处在一种被事实震惊到的神游状态。

“我就是来工作的，顺带住一住，为什么成了莫名其妙的家政？？老子刚打扫了卫生——卧槽我的工具就在床下不会被发现吧，这我怎么脱身，要不往菜里下药？春药？泻药？”  
心绪千转，手下动作却不停歇，把切好的土豆扔进炒锅里的瞬间一滴热油飞溅到了手背上。瞬间被痛感拉回现实。他倒抽声冷气，拿手里的铲子狠狠戳了一下铁锅，“操你的，连你也跟我作对！”

“有薄荷味儿的牙膏。”  
低沉好听的声音从身后响起，对莫关山来说仿佛一声惊雷。他条件反射地侧身后跳一步，手里的铲子自卫般举起，竖在身前直指向男人，眼睛不自觉地瞄了一眼案边的菜刀。  
“你什么时候在我身后的？”  
“......我就来看看什么时候可以吃饭。”  
男人声音听起来有点无奈，两手举起做投降的样子。莫关山立刻收起架势，暗骂自己简直是偷界沙雕，这么大反应不更让人怀疑吗？

“你，剥蒜。”  
不知是心大还是神经太粗，莫关山开始对房子的主人下命令。  
空气瞬间沉默，仿佛连抽油烟机的噪音也开始变小。  
男人已经摘了眼镜，一双漆点的眸子便完全显露出来，听到竟有人指使自己时，面无表情一言不发地盯着“号令者”——他的新“家政”。  
莫关山被看得心里一阵发毛，直觉哪里不对又不知道如何打破僵局。  
直到男人吐出两个字，“不会。”  
“...你会干什么。”  
“在厨房里，”男人停顿一下，“什么都不会。”  
“......”  
“但是我可以提醒你，土豆好像糊了。”男人指指家政身后的锅。  
“操！”身子又是一个猛转，莫关山迅速关小火掀起锅盖，抓起旁边盛水的碗倒了进去，用铲子翻了几下，长吁口气，“还能吃。”

最后一道菜摆在桌子上时，莫关山看见坐在沙发上看财经频道的人瞬间弹起，脚步轻快的向餐厅走来。他嘴角抽了抽，要不是那张脸正对胃口，老子一定狠狠揍上几拳——这都对不起老子今天受的惊吓。

莫关山将灯光调至暖黄色，看到人一瞬不瞬盯着自己的动作，自觉地开口解释，“暖色系开胃。”说罢，经过人身边把椅子拉开坐下，向还站着的男人递去筷子，“开饭吧。”  
他手里的筷子在空气静默三秒之后被接了过去。  
莫关山嚼着菜，一边偷偷扫男人几眼，在心里嘀咕，这个男人是不是脑子不好使，怎么那么呆。

“会洗碗吗？”  
“不会。”回答干净利索。  
“......”

暖黄的灯光柔柔的落在餐厅，冒着热气的菜食很快见底，客厅那头的玻璃上映出两个影子，只有未关的电视传来主持人不紧不慢的声音。  
一餐无言，气氛竟也融洽。

洗碗打扫的后续自然还是莫关山来做。  
收拾干净之后，他拿起自己摆在柜子上的护手霜开始涂抹，突然想起吃饭时男人提醒收拾好后去趟书房，撇撇嘴，闻闻手上喜欢的香味，调整好心态任命地敲响了书房的门。

书房里异常静默，莫关山直觉自己露馅了，但他仍大大方方坐在书桌对面的椅子上和人直视，还翘起了二郎腿。毕竟气势不能输，自己好歹也是见过一些场面的人。  
  
“你叫什么？”良久，男人开口。  
“莫——开。”关字在口中转了一下被吞回肚里，未经思考便吐出一个连莫关山自己都想捶自己的二缺名字。他打保票，男人听见这个名字时嘴角弯了一瞬。  
“你好，莫关山。”慵懒的嗓音听起来比白天放松。  
“我是贺天。这是合同，你签一下。”他简短的介绍完自己，递去一张纸。  
“包吃包住，只负责一日三餐和打扫。月薪xxxx。嘛，还可以。”莫关山打着哈欠签下自己名字。  
“OK，大少爷。现在我可以去睡了吗？”  
“...可以。”  
听到想听的回答，莫关山扭头便走，一点也没察觉身后盯着自己的人目光渐渐变得深沉。

待书房门被关闭，贺天打开电脑，屏幕上赫然出现一个个窗口，最上面的页面显示了一张照片，一头红发格外显眼，精致五官与刚刚签下合同的人别无二致，旁边的个人资料上写着，“莫关山”。  
  
“莫关山。”贺天翻滚鼠标飞快浏览，“父母双亡，死因不详。”  
“叛逃组织，头目蛇立。”  
“居无定业，多起重大物品盗失嫌疑犯。”  
“———”  
  
连公安机关都没被记录的隐私资料在贺天眼里像一条条代码般刻在脑子里，直到他看见一条消息。  
“莫关山，爱好男。”  
停下手指，页面静止在那里，贺天点燃一根烟。桌边的打印机滴滴作响，吐出了一张莫关山的照片。他拿起照片，手指描摹照片里人的身影，指腹蹭过脸颊，本就深沉的黑眸此时酝酿着某种感情更加深不见底，如同湖泊最深处的漩涡。  
贺天将口中的雾气喷在了照片上，透过缭绕的烟，他咧嘴笑起来，尖利的虎牙在幽暗灯光下看起来更加锐利。  
“莫关山，你个笨蛋。”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
盈盈月光透过客厅里巨大的落地窗洒了一地，一个模糊的灰影悄无声息的出现在茶几旁。  
莫关山光着脚踩在地板上，给自己倒了杯白开水。他将杯子凑近嘴边，吞咽的动作引起喉结滚动，扬起的脖颈是优美的弧线。他的肤色本就偏白，此时又沐浴在清辉之中，仿佛全身镀了层雍容的银线。  
他将杯子放回原处，耳尖动了动，似乎捕捉到了什么异样。手松开杯子的瞬间，眸中精光一闪而逝，便若无其事地转身去了卫生间。  
  
“莫关山。”  
电脑屏幕前的男人轻轻呢喃，一字一顿间流露出莫名的情愫。  
他凝视着眼前白到发光的人，光脚踮着脚尖消失在客厅里，于是点击鼠标，画面切换至了卫生间。  
鼻子传来一阵燥热。  
贺天面无表情地伸手摸了摸自己鼻尖，确保自己没留出鼻血后，放轻脚步走向莫关山所在的地点。  
  
“我操你妈的！？不敲门啊？”  
一句气急败坏的声音劈头盖脸砸来，莫关山吓得差点把尿憋回膀胱，甚至手抖了一下，有几滴还溅到了手背上。  
他扶着下身的手赶忙松开，想都没想就拉上裤腰，余光瞥见自己的手感到一阵恶寒。  
“干什么？看屁看！”  
  
原来贺天都没在门前站定，而是直接推门走了进来。  
“真是抱歉，忘了家里有人——我习惯了家里没人。”就是为了看屁股。不过这后半句贺天没有说出来，毕竟是初次见面，被当成变态可不太好。  
真是毫无诚意的道歉，莫关山看着他晦暗不明的眼神，收起刚刚恼羞成怒的暴躁表情，走到他身边停了脚步。  
“没关系，衣领歪了，我帮你整整。”  
说完，抬手帮他整了整睡袍。  
自己穿的是系带睡袍，哪儿来的领子。贺天感到奇怪。  
果不其然。  
“真是抱歉。我忘了洗手。”  
莫关山换上一副故作为难的夸张表情，吐出一句似曾相似的话，视线直勾勾地盯着贺天，明目张胆的挑衅。  
贺天却没在意他在说什么。  
他随着莫关山的动作低头，一下子便看见了游走在胸前的白皙纤细的十指。视线一寸寸上移，精致的锁骨，削减的下巴，张张合合的唇，再然后，是直挺的鼻梁。  
视线急急刹住车，贺天没敢往上看，他怕自己没忍住就在这里把人办了。  
视线打个弯，又转到那张殷红的唇上。  
  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
  
“我走了，你好好享用。”莫关山似乎是没听见这句话，擦肩而过时还大佬似的拍拍贺天肩膀。  
  
莫关山确实没听见。  
贺天根本没有张口。  
  
他站在洗漱台前盯着自己一如往常面无表情的脸，冷峻的五官在看见屏幕里那两团白皙臀肉时或许生动了一下。贺天的卧室里有独卫，还鬼使神差地跑出来犯贱，回过神时，他发现自己已经站在了莫关山面前。  
贺天打开浴缸的冷水喷头。他脱了睡袍，腰腹处盘亘着一个可怖疤痕，他一边抬手抚摸张牙舞爪突兀出的皮肤，一边迈开长腿踏进浴缸，然后，缓慢地将自己浸在了冷水里。  



End file.
